Broken Legend
by xXKyXx
Summary: I am not Dead- I'm Broken. I'm not Dauntless, Allegient, Amity, Erudite, Candor, or Abnegation. I am Tris Prior, I am Divergent. With A Dauntless Tattoo
1. Chapter 1

I am a Broken Legend. I am not Dead, but Broken. I am not Dauntless, Amity, Candor, Erudite, or Abnegation. I am Divergent, no matter what anyone tells me. I am Divergent. I have almost lost my life, but I didn't. I have almost lost my love and my best friend. I have lost my brother, even though he's not dead. I have lost both of my parents, they are dead.

I am Tris Prior. I'm not Dead- I'm just Broken.

I am Divergent


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias wakes up beside me, I am already awake. It's hard to sleep at night, when you know your dreams will be of you dying.

"Good Morning, sleepy head." I say, pleased that he is up and awake. Tobias is a governmental leader. We have gotten everything back, and we have not killed anyone in the process. Tobias is currently in a campaign to become president. We have been doing this for the past month, which means we are currently in our second campaigning month. It's pretty good, besides the fact that if he wins the presidential campaign, I have formally everyday.

I'm getting dressed into the blue, silk, tight dress that Christina got me on my birthday. I straighten my now long hair. It's not like I HAVE to dress formally, I just don't want to make Tobias look bad.

Tobias walks into the room just as I'm finishing putting my shoes on. How the fuck did Christina put these on everyday.

"Wow" Tobias says. "You look hot."

"Haha, thanks." I say. "Are you ready for the campaign?"

"Yeah, all I'm doing is giving my same speech as the Chicago speech." Tobias says.

* * *

><p>We walk into the Campaign room. Philadelphia always sets up nice for Tobias. We don't know who the other candidate is, yet. We never bother with that. We don't point out peoples flaws, or their troubles. It's not fair to them, and we sure wouldn't them to do that for us.<p>

The doors open on their own, and we walk into a room with thousands of people. Just as we walk in the announcer is finishing saying "Tobias Prior". Tobias didn't want the wound in his heart to spread to me when he gave me his last name. So when we married , he changed his name to Prior. We walk into the room and see a familiar face looking at us.

"Peter..."


	3. Chapter 3

Peter over to us, a surprised look on his face.

"Hey Stiff! How are you and the hubby?" He says. He's teasing me, I know it.

Everyone sits down and takes their seats as Tobias and I walk up to the seats around the podium in the center of the stage. The way political meetings work around here is they both, the candidates, have a discussion about Politics, who-ever the audience believes has the better performance in that discussion, wins.

"Your discussion is about "The Chicago Project". Them both being experts on this, go to walk up to the stage themselves. The fact, that they lived there was one thing. But the fact that they heard about it outside of the project themselves, got the information from the people who created it, and lived outside, _in the place it was created_, gives them both the advantage that they need. They both wear a scared look on their face, I guess it's also the same look I wear on mine too.

Tobias reaches the podium first, which is an advantage for him, and not Peter.

"Growing up in the Chicago Project didn't give me much of an advantage in knowing this. For one, they didn't want us to know that they were keeping us in an experiment. But, we came out, during the 'war' with the factions. Factions, in the Chicago Project dived people by their traits. They, the past United Stated States, made the insiders believe that their ancestors had created a dividing system so we had a perfect genetic form of one trait, believing that as we reproduced, our children would get those traits. The factions were pretty simple, I would say, but what lies in them is not. The factions relied on one trait that is common in the human, and built them to be stronger." Tobias likes to speak in facts. He doesn't bring up anything emotional when working with stuff like this. "Candor valued honesty,The Abnegation, selflessness,Amity, peace,Erudite, intelligence, and Dauntless, courage, bravery, and fearlessness. Growing up in the Chicago Project wasn't all good. War broke out last year and tore the project into pieces. There was the Dauntless, who had a major part in this, with the Erudite, who also had a major part in this, against the Abnegation. The Abnegation and the Erudite had been feuding with the Abnegation for a while before this. They brought some false information to the table, but they also brought some truth. They found all things bad to tell, and I, raising up in that faction, know that most of the information wasn't true. The war divided the factions, and forced most into the outside of the Project. This is what happened afterward as we took control of the government. The Projects no longer exist, and those innocent people have been put back in this United States."

Peter looks at him in amazement, he has been called up by the Jury, as it is seen that Tobias is finished. His palms are sweaty.

Peter has a minute to come up with what to say, I'm guessing Tobias has covered it all. The last seconds count down.

"5...4...3...2...1..." The Jury leader says. "Winner: Tobias Prior"


End file.
